The present invention relates to techniques for processing music pieces.
Disk jockeys (DJs), for example, reproduce a plurality of music pieces one after another while interconnecting the music pieces with no break therebetween. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-108,132 discloses a technique for realizing such music piece reproduction. The technique disclosed in the No. 2003-108,132 publication allows a plurality of music pieces to be interconnected smoothly by controlling respective reproduction timing of the music pieces in such a manner that beat positions of successive ones of the music pieces agree with each other.
In order to organize a natural and refined music piece from a plurality music pieces, selection of proper music pieces as well as adjustment of reproduction timing of the music pieces becomes an important factor. Namely, even where beat positions of individual music pieces are merely adjusted as with the technique disclosed in the No. 2003-108,132 publication, it would not be possible to organize an auditorily-natural music piece if the music pieces greatly differ from each other in musical characteristic.